


Interference

by Saricess



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: HOW IT SHOULD OF GONE, Kagami Taiga Bashing, Riko Aida Bashing, i really don't like kagami and riko, i was so pissed at this ep BECAUSE OF THEM, they annoy me so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: rewrite of GOM meeting in season 2 - aka how it should of gone.





	Interference

It was the day of the Winter Cup, Kuroko, along with his team took a train to the arena. There were many people lining up to get in and walking around, all there to watch the matches.

Kuroko stood in line with his team during the entrance ceremony, he had already been to the Nationals in junior high, but he’s on a bigger platform now. 

After that the schools broke up and stood in the sides, Seirin was at the bottom of the hall and watched as their coach angrily complaining about Kagami being late. Kuroko watched as Hyuga calmed down Kawahara and Furihata before hearing his phone vibrate in his bag.

Kuroko took it and flipped it open, and was shocked to see what was on the screen. He shut it and turned to his team. 

“Sorry, but could I step out for a bit?” they turned to him a bit shocked, while Riko had an evil smile on her face.

“I told you not to wander off” she reminded him with annoyance.

Kuroko put his hand up in defence “Yes, but...I’ve been summoned”

“Summoned?” Kiyoshi repeated in confusion.

“I’m going to see Akashi-kun”

His team looked taken back “The captain of the Generation of Miracles…”

Riko looked at Kuroko and signed “Fine, we’ve got a game this afternoon, be back by then”

“Okay” Kuroko nodded before walking off, Riko turned to Furihata who stood beside her “Furihata-kun, could you follow him?

“Oh, Okay!”

Furihata quickly walked to catch up to Kuroko, however as he did the blue haired boy stopped, making Furihata halt his footsteps.

“Sorry Furihata-san, but could you not follow me”

“Eh?” Furihata tensed “But-”

“I know” Kuroko cutted him off “But it would be bad if you came with me, especially with Akashi-kun there. Go back and tell coach why I’ve sent you back”

Furihata hesitated before nodding to Kuroko and running back, Kuroko signed and continued on his path.

* * *

In a few minutes Kuroko was outside, it was deserted except for his former teammates standing on the steps, he walked over to him and unsurprisingly caught attention by a certain peach coloured girl.

“Tetsu-kun!” she was on him immediately, arms hugged around him, tightly pulling him in.

“I can’t breathe, Momoi-san” she quickly let go and smiled at him, no matter how many times she would see him and run to hug him, he never got annoyed it “Did Momoi-san get a text as well”

“Yep”

“We all got them” Aomine said from his seat on the stairs, his voice full of boredom and he spun a basketball on his finger. Murasakibara standing on a step behind him, eating a chocolate bar.

“Midorimacchi, why do you have scissors?” Kise questioned the green haired male, who stood a few feet away from them, holding said scissors in his hand. Kise had a look of worry on his face and he didn’t understand why Midorima had them.

“It’s obviously my lucky item, you idiot”

“It’s dangerous though, I wish you wouldn’t walk around with the out like that”

“Ki-chan’s right Midorin” Momoi agreed “You could hurt someone if you have them out like that”

“I-Idiot, I’m not going to hurt someone”

Suddenly Kise’s phone rang, making all sorts of noises. Aomine looked at him annoyed.

“Your phone’s annoying Kise, is it Akashi?”

“It’s...a text from a fangirl” Kise gasped with shocking eyes.

“Go die!”

Murasakibara drowned out their fight by moving on from his now eaten chocolate bar to a bag of chips, however he couldn’t get the bag open. Struggling he looked at Midorima, eyes on the scissors.

“Midochin, let me borrow those scissors”

Midorima looked at him and signed “No”

“What?” he then turned to Kuroko “Kurochin, do you have any?”

“No, I don’t”

“Why’s the guy who summoned us here the last to arrive?” Kise huffed, clearly upset.

“There’s no need to be upset” Midorima told him, pushing his glasses up “That’s just how he is”

“Sheesh…” Aomine signed, bored of waiting but has no intention of leaving. If Akashi wanted them here it should be very important.

“I apologise that I’ve kept you waiting” they all turned to the top of the stairs, there stood a red haired boy, one eye red and one eye gold, wearing tr Rakuzan sport uniform.

“Akashi-kun” Kuroko acknowledge.

“Daiki, Satsuki, Ryota, Shintaro, Atsushi and Tenya” Akashi called, they all jumped a little when he said their names, his voice hadn’t changed from it’s stoic tone. “I’m glad to see you all again, I am deeply moved we were all able to meet like this”

“Akashi-kun…” Kuroko could see that Momoi had stiffened slightly in his presence, he couldn’t blame her, not after what happened.

“So” Aomine grunted, turning to the red head “Why did you call us out here”

Akashi opened his mouth to speak, but…

“Oh? What’s this?” 

They all turned to see Kagami walking towards them, dressed in his sports uniform with his bag over his shoulder. 

“The Generation of Miracles all gathered together, talk about a surprise”

“Kagami-kun”

“Ah Kuroko” Kagami looked at him with the smirk “I got back early and coach told me about your meeting” he looked at the members before settling his eyes on captain.

“Your Akashi aren’t you, glad to meet you”

Akashi looked, Kuroko and Momoi shifted on their feet, sensing something bad going to happen

“Leave” Akashi command “This does not concern you”  

“Like hell it doesn’t” Kagami scowled at him “Your the Captain of the Generation of Miracles, I’m going to take you down like I will with the others and surpass you all”

“Kagami-kun, stop…” Kuroko tried to stop his partner from going any further but he ignored him, this was going to be bad.

“I’m going to knock all of you off your high horse and go to the top, I’ll be the best player in Japan”

The Captain of the GOM started at Kagami, unblinking. Akashi narrowed his eyes at Kagami and turned to Midorima. “Shintaro, could I borrow those scissors?”

“What are you going to use them for?”

“My hair’s annoying me” he replied as he walked down the stairs, holding his hand out as Midorima gave him the scissors “I’ve been wanting to trim it”

“But first…” he walked infront of Kagami “Your Kagami-kun aren’t you?” Kagami started at him before Akashi quickly moved his hands, fortunately Kagami managed to dodge the scissors at the last second - a cut appearing a second later.

“Kagami-kun/Akashi-kun!” Kuroko and Momoi yelled in fear and shock on what their previous captain just did, they thanked god Kagami managed to dodge. 

Akashi smirked “My my, I’m surprised you were able to dodge that, in light of that display of grace I’ll forgive you this time. However, there will be no second chance. When I tell you to leave, leave” He raised the scissors towards his hair and started to cut “In this world winning is everything, Winners are affirmed completely, and losers are denied completely. I’ve never lost at anything before and I never will, because I always win, and I’m always right”

His cuts of red hair gathered on the ground, next to his feet. He started at Kagami who was still in shock “I show no mercy to those who oppose me, not even my parents”

Kagami gritted his teeth “You-!”

“Kagami-kun, that’s enough” Kuroko told him, his friend finally stopping and looked at Kuroko in shock.

“Wha-are you fucking kidding me-”

“It matters not Tetsuya” Akashi told him, his menacing glare still in play  “I just wanted to say hello to everyone today”

“Hah?!” Aomine huffed and stood as Akashi walked up the stairs “Don’t be ridiculous Akashi! You summoned us just for that?”

Akashi reached the top of the stairs “No…” he turned back to them, starting at his previous teammates and manager “I actually wanted to confirm something, but after seeing your faces I realised there’s no need...No one has forgotten our promise”

The GOM shifted on their feet, of course they haven’t forgotten, who would?

“Everything’s fine then” he clarified “The next time we meet will be on the court” he turned back and walked away, all eyes watching him as he left. 

Momoi let out a deep breath she unknowingly was holding in while the boys stood still, they hardly had any expression on their face - that was to be expected, they must be too focused. 

“Satsuki” Aomine’s voice cut the silence “Let’s go”

“Eh? Ah wait, Aoimine-kun!” she turned to the others and bowed “Sorry” she gave a small smile as she ran after her childhood friend.

“I guess I should go to” Kise said.

“Agreed”

“Hmmm…” the other GOM members walked away, leaving Kuroko and Kagami, Kagami grit his teeth and looked at his partner.

“Let’s go Kuroko” Kuroko said nothing and followed him back inside and into the changing rooms, when they came in their teammates,  immediately looked at them and started asking questions.

“How was it? Did you see Akashi?”

“What was he like?”

“Did anything happen?”

“You bet something happened!” Kagami growled “He cut my fucking cheek with a pair of scissors!”

“EH?!”

“He did something like that?!”

“Geez!”

“Why would he do something like that?”

“All of you shut up!” Riko yelled as she walked in, scaring some of the boys “I can hear you all the way out there! Keep your voices down!”

“Yes Coach!”

Riko signed and turned to  who sat down on one of the benches“So, what happened? And why did you send ”

Kuroko kept his face down, strands of hair blocking his eyes “...Why?”

“Huh?”

Kuroko looked up at her with an annoyed expression “Why did you send Kagami-kun?”

“Why you ask..? The Captain of the Generation of Miracles asked for you, we don’t know anything about him. We didn’t know what was going to happen so I send Furihata-kun to go with you, but you made him come back so I sent Kagami instead” she explained “Why did you send Furihata-kun back? Why would it be bad if he went”

“Because unlike me he wasn’t summoned to go” Kuroko told her “Akashi doesn’t like it when his rules are broken, he wouldn’t of hurt Furihata-kun, but he would of terrified him. So I send him back”

“And that’s why I sent Kagami” Riko said “Kagami doesn’t shy away from danger and refuses no for an answer”

“I know that” Kuroko said “That’s why he ended up getting that cut on his cheek”

“You saying this is my fault Kuroko?!” Kagami yelled angrily, Riko sighed.

“No he’s not-”

“Yes I am” Riko, Kagami and the others looked at him in shock.

“H-How is it my fault?” Kagami asked, glaring at the blue-haired boy.

“Akashi-kun told you to leave but you didn’t and told him that you were going to defeat him, I told you to stop but you kept going and talking about how you were going to take his team along with the other Generation of Miracles down and become  the best player in Japan” Kuroko reminded him “Even after he cut your cheek you were about to go on again, thankfully you stopped like I told you too before”

“Again how is it my fault?” Kagami stood up “I was telling the truth, I am going to beat him and the other Generation of Miracles, and I am going to become the best player in Japan. What’s wrong with that?”

“Kagami” Hyuga voice was stern as he looked at the red head “You have to take responsibility for your actions”

“But I haven’t done-”

“You riled him up” Hyuga told him “You riled up Akashi, the Generation of Miracles and not expect him to do something back?”

“I wasn’t expecting him to cut my cheek!”

“It could of been a lot worse” Furihata offered “He could of punched or beat you up”

“I would beat him!”

“I highly doubt that”

“Fuck you!”

“Enough the lot of you!” Riko yelled, causing them to stop fighting “Hyuga is right Kagami, you need to apologise to Akashi whenever possible”

“What?! No I don’t-”

“Do it” Kuroko told him, Kagami looked at him to see his blue eyes staring hard at him “Apologise to Akashi-kun”

Kagami gritted his teeth, staring back at Kuroko but he knew he would lose. After minutes he signed and looked away “Fine, fine I’ll apologise”

“Good” Kuroko nodded and turned to Riko “You need to apologise to Akashi as well Coach” 

“What?!” Riko looked at him in shock and anger “Me?! Why do I have to?!”

“Because your the one who sent Kagami-kun” he reminded her, Riko stopped and sighed.

“Ok yeah, fine I’ll apologise”

“Thank you” he told her and looked at both of them “You also need to apologise to the other members of the Generation of Miracles”

“Why?”

“Because they were there too, all of us we there. You ruined their time as well”

“Ruined…?” Everyone looked at Kuroko confused.

“Yes, because we were all gathered there it was like back at middle school” he said “Although we were anxious about being summoned we didn’t mind because we were together again, even for a short period of time...it felt nice”

“I...didn’t know you felt that way Kuroko” Riko said in surprise.

“Well I did and you two ruined it” he said hotly at Riko and Kagami “For me, Momoi-san...you ruined it”

“Oh Kuroko” Riko looked at him solemnly “I’m so sorry”

“Just...stop trying to interfere with things that you have no right too”

“I promise” Riko instantly told him “I promise I won’t anymore”

The others agreed and comforted the young boy, as Kagami stood away, looking away.

_ Man I fucked up… _

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so pissed at riko and kagami in this ep, like why send furihata to go with kuroko to the GOM meeting?? like the generation of miracles were called for a reason! and kagami showing up? acting like a dick as always? nah man, i ain't having none of that!


End file.
